


It's just a joke

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sei la mia puttana”, gli aveva mormorato una volta, con lo stesso tono con cui le altre persone si sussurravano parole d'amore, e in un istante si era ritrovato con la bocca invasa di sangue e il setto nasale fratturato, giusto perché era andato a scegliersi l'Omega più rompicoglioni dell'intero continente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a joke

**Author's Note:**

> La caratterizzazione del Comico, il suo modo di parlare e certe sue espressioni sono fortemente ispirata alla caratterizzazione che gli ha dato Kitsune Blake, che ringrazio di cuore <3  
> Storia scritta per la settima edizione dell'italian p0rnfest, con il prompt Alpha!Comico/Omega!Ozymandias, "Cosa significa che vuoi un figlio?!".

“Cosa significa che vuoi un figlio?!”

Eddie imprecò sentitamente tra sé e sé. Non si era davvero reso conto di averglielo detto, durante l'amplesso appena concluso; ma era stato troppo impegnato a morderlo, a tenerlo bloccato sul materasso, ad affondare in lui, mentre si stupiva di quanto il bastardo sotto di sé fosse ancora stretto dopo tutte le volte che lo aveva scopato e il suo istinto di Alpha rumoreggiava al suo apice, assaporando il calore di quello che, aveva deciso, era il suo Omega.

E poco importava che l'Omega in questione fosse uno stronzetto capriccioso, che aveva messo in chiaro fin dalla prima volta a letto assieme come lui non avesse la minima intenzione di legarsi a nessuno ma fosse interessato solo a qualche scopata.

“Intelligente come ti vanti di essere, pensavo capissi il senso di una semplice frase”, gli rispose andando subito in cerca di un sigaro nel cassetto del comodino, senza curarsi della sua occhiataccia.

_Casa mia, regole mie_.

“Ho capito la tua frase. Quello che non capisco, né voglio provare a capire, è per quale motivo ti sia uscita una simile assurdità”.

Mentre parlava, il frocetto gli aveva puntato addosso quei suoi occhi azzurri che, all'occorrenza, parevano tutte quelle stronzate di cui i poeti tessevano le lodi – perché Ozy sapeva essere bello come una donna – o due lame capaci di trafiggere allo stesso modo delle sue parole, due bagliori di sfida che lo stuzzicavano come la più intrigante delle battaglie. Il suo sguardo lo aveva sempre eccitato, eccetto adesso, visto che lo stava fissando con una disapprovazione capace di farlo sentire imbarazzato. Lui, un Alpha con i controcazzi, che era a disagio nei confronti di un dannato Omega.

Ma l'aveva effettivamente sparata grossa.

“Mi sono lasciato trasportare dal momento”.

_Cazzata._

Quando si lasciava trasportare dal momento lo mordeva a sangue, cercava di sfondarlo, rimaneva sospeso tra il desiderio di vederlo venire e quello di vederlo esalare l'ultimo respiro, mentre sentiva il suo battito sotto alle proprie dita e gli stringeva la gola, chiedendosi se si sarebbe fermato anche questa volta o se sarebbe andato oltre, sfondandogli la trachea – _o se Adrian sarebbe andato oltre, uccidendolo prima che lo uccidesse lui_. Quando si lasciava trasportare dal momento e dall'eccitazione, gli rivelava le sue fantasie o gli diceva che era il suo Omega, che era suo, che doveva farsi scopare solo da lui e che chiunque altro osasse toccarlo sarebbe morto di una morte atroce.

“ _Sei la mia puttana_ ”, gli aveva mormorato una volta, con lo stesso tono con cui le altre persone si sussurravano parole d'amore, e in un istante si era ritrovato con la bocca invasa di sangue e il setto nasale fratturato, giusto perché era andato a scegliersi l'Omega più rompicoglioni dell'intero continente.

Non l'aveva più chiamato così. Ma lo aveva pensato, a più riprese, mentre i suoi pensieri venivano invasi dalle immagini del frocetto inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, nudo, con un collare e una catena, con il volto arrossato e gli occhi velati di desiderio che non aspettava altro che il suo tocco, da bravo Omega sottomesso.

Erano solo fantasie, purtroppo, perché adesso il frocetto lo stava guardando con un gelo tale da rendergli difficile credere che solo pochi minuti prima stesse gemendo sotto di lui, rovente e bagnato per l'eccitazione.

Gli occhi di Adrian continuarono a trafiggerlo per un tempo indefinito, frugando alla ricerca dei suoi pensieri, prima che sul suo volto comparisse un'espressione a metà tra l'infastidito e il sorpreso.

“Tu lo vuoi davvero”.

Gli soffiò il fumo direttamente sul viso, come prima e più diretta risposta, cosa che gli fece guadagnare una smorfia.

“Certo, come no. Mentre il mondo va a puttane io non ho altro da fare che mettere incinto l'Omega più famoso e irritante che ci sia, giusto perché non sei già abbastanza isterico da normale”.

Ma parte di lui lo voleva eccome, desiderava un bambino da tenere in braccio, desiderava semplicemente essere padre, un ruolo che Sally gli aveva negato quando era nata Laurie. E il Comico era curioso di vedere come sarebbe uscito un figlio loro: se con il suo sorriso e il suo gusto per il sangue, o se con gli occhi azzurri di Ozy e una completa checca come lui.

Adrian indurì lo sguardo, passando in modalità fighetta frigida e petulante.

“Non ho detto che sarei d'accordo. E non credere che basti la tua ironia a cancellare ciò che _tu_ hai detto”.

Come sempre, non gli era sfuggito nulla e lui non era riuscito a ingannarlo o a farlo desistere.

Era anche questo il motivo per cui quella immensa rottura di palle di Adrian Veidt era diventato il suo Omega.

Ozy era la persona che più lo capisse e riuscisse a tenergli testa, era una sfida continua, oltre che un'ottima scopata; a volte pensava che, se Eddie Blake non fosse stato già innamorato di Sally e se il Comico non fosse stato un mostro assetato di sangue, si sarebbe davvero potuto innamorare di lui.

“Abbiamo scopato e ci stiamo rilassando. Non hai nulla di meglio da fare che rompere i coglioni?”, ringhiò, per quanto ormai sapesse bene che quello stronzetto non si sarebbe mai fatto intimidire da un ringhio.

_Omega un cazzo, se non fosse stato così checca sarebbe potuto uscire fuori come un perfetto Alpha simile a lui_.

Era cominciato tutto con una scopata per caso. Poi un'altra e un'altra ancora, passando da visite di poche ore a notti intere trascorse assieme, passando dal divano al letto, da momenti di incredulità a una sorta di routine. E le scopate nell'ultimo periodo si erano fatte inquietantemente frequenti, al punto che lui ormai si era rassegnato non solo ad accettare nel proprio bagno una quantità allucinante di creme, saponi e flaconi dall'aria misteriosa di cui non aveva nemmeno sospettato l'esistenza, ma anche a dire addio al gruppo di puttane che aveva frequentato regolarmente per anni.

Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, se quel frocetto fosse stato capace di tenere la bocca chiusa per più di dieci minuti di fila. O, meglio ancora, se l'avesse tenuta attorno al suo cazzo.

“E tu non hai nulla di meglio da fare che chiedermi un figlio?”.

_Appunto_.

“Fai silenzio, Ozy”, ringhiò, prima di aggredirgli le labbra baciandolo a fondo per strappargli il fiato e la voce.

Lo morse fino a sentire il sapore del sangue, e poi furono i denti del suo Omega ad affondare nel proprio labbro inferiore con un lampo di dolore che servì solo ad acuire la sua eccitazione.

Dalla bocca si spostò al collo, poi al torace, lasciando una scia umida di morsi più o meno crudeli, aspettandosi a ogni istante una rappresaglia violenta con cui il frocetto gli avrebbe mostrato che non apprezzava di essere zittito in quel modo – non sempre riusciva a distrarlo con il sesso, convincendolo che era meglio scopare che stare a sentire le sue stronzate.

Lo sentì tendersi, in quello che poteva essere il preludio a una reazione, così andò subito a frugare il suo inguine, trovando già una mezza erezione.

_Lo sapeva_.

Tanto frigido e controllato, e poi gli bastavano un morso o un tocco per eccitarsi.

Lo baciò ancora, mentre gli massaggiava l'erezione, i sensi già invasi dall'odore e dal sapore del proprio Omega. Gli era sempre piaciuto l'odore di Ozy – un odore piacevole e delicato, da donna, che gli aveva sempre dato il desiderio di spezzarlo e assieme di fotterlo sulla prima superficie disponibile, perché un uomo non poteva attrarlo così – ma quando lui era eccitato diveniva ancora più inebriante.

Quando lo sentì rispondere ai propri baci, invece di cercare di sfuggirgli, capì che almeno questa battaglia era vinta.

Entrò in lui senza curarsi di fare piano, strappandogli un gemito soffocato e ritrovandosi con le sue unghie piantate nelle spalle.

Gli aveva fatto male, lo sapeva, ma Ozy era stretto e rovente, e non si era lamentato perché a entrambi piaceva il gioco duro.

Quando gli mollò l'erezione per afferrargli i fianchi, lui emise un mugolio di protesta simile a un ringhio, ed Eddie sorrise.

Cominciò ad affondare in lui con un ritmo più lento del solito, cercando quell'angolazione che non aveva mai mancato di strappargli gemiti e suoni ugualmente soddisfacenti.

“Vedi? Non è meglio scopare, invece di parlare per il cazzo?”.

Puntualizzò le proprie parole con una spinta più profonda delle precedenti e dovette aver raggiunto il proprio obiettivo, perché Adrian si inarcò con un ansito, prima di scoccargli un'occhiata di fuoco, malgrado avesse già cominciato ad assecondare i suoi movimenti.

“Fottiti, Blake”.

“No”, mormorò, con voce quasi suadente .“Sono io che fotto te”.

Amava sentire il suo frocetto sciogliersi sotto di sé, abbandonare quell'attitudine da fighetta frigida per regalargli ansiti, gemiti e urla soffocate non volute, lanciandogli sguardi sempre più frustrati mentre perdeva un po' di controllo a ogni sua spinta, a ogni suo morso, a ogni bacio con cui Eddie aveva sempre cercato di rimarcare il possesso su di lui.

_Mio_ , sibilava l'Alpha dentro di sé.

E, da qualche giorno, quel 'mio' era diventato più impellente e razionale.

Lo morse fino a sentire il sapore del sangue, e sotto di lui Adrian ebbe un sussulto.

“Bastar...”. Non gli lasciò finire l'offesa, zittendolo con le proprie labbra e divorando il suo ansito, mentre affondava in lui inseguendo un piacere sempre più vicino.

Voleva marchiarlo per sempre, mettere un cazzo di attestato di proprietà, il segno dei denti con il proprio nome sopra, in modo che tutti sapessero che quel frocetto era suo e che qualunque Alpha avesse provato anche solo a sfiorarlo si sarebbe ritrovato le palle piene di piombo.

Lo sentì contrarre i muscoli, anche lui tanto vicino all'orgasmo che non aveva nemmeno cercato di parlare ancora; aveva le dita affondate nei suoi capelli e continuava a ricercare la sua bocca e il suo collo, il respiro ormai ridotto a gemiti soffocati, così lui decise di accontentarlo.

Abbassò la mano per afferrare la sua erezione, sentendola umida per quanto Adrian era eccitato; gli fu sufficiente stuzzicarlo per pochi istanti prima di ritrovarsi le dita sporche del suo orgasmo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo volto, assaporando l'immagine della fighetta frigida che si sgretolava sotto il suo tocco.

Affondò ancora in lui, gli occhi fissi sulle guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e la bocca dischiusa da cui il respiro proveniva in un suono rapido e ansante, tutti segni inconfondibili della sua eccitazione, di quanto _lui_ lo avesse eccitato

_Il suo Omega, la sua puttana, suo suo suo..._

Venne con un ringhio, stringendogli il bacino fino a imprimere dieci mezzelune rossastre sulla sua pelle pallida, dove aveva affondato le unghie.

Fu solo diversi secondi più tardi, quando ebbe recuperato le forze e il respiro per allontanarsi da lui, che si ritrasse e si lasciò ricadere al suo fianco, prima di farsi tentare dall'impulso di stringerlo a sé, in una presa di possesso che avrebbe suscitato una reazione scocciata.

_Ma il frocetto non si scocciava quando poi si premeva contro il suo corpo la notte, mentre era addormentato, ricercando il suo calore e affondando il volto nel suo collo, nel tipico comportamento da Omega bisognoso di contatto fisico e rassicurazioni._

Allungò le dita per tracciare sulla sua pelle l'impronta dei propri morsi, una collana di segni rossi che circondava il collo di Ozy, marchiandolo come proprio, seppure in modo temporaneo.

Non gli piaceva che quel frocetto con la mania del controllo avesse già riacquistato la maschera di fighetta frigida e irraggiungibile, con il respiro lento e regolare e il corpo rilassato che si guardava bene dal ricercare il suo abbraccio; anche il suo sguardo, adesso perfettamente lucido, era di nuovo puntato su di lui.

“Niente figli”, gli disse, calmissimo, come se solo pochi minuti prima non fosse stato a dimenarsi gemendo per il piacere sotto di lui. “Ma, se ti senti incline a offrire il tuo affetto a qualcuno, la prossima volta verrò con Bubastis”.

Ritrasse la mano, guardandolo male.

“Se porti quel gatto a casa mia, gli pianto una pallottola in fronte e lo metto in forno”.

Non odiava gli animali e nemmeno quella lince troppo cresciuta. Il problema era che Bubastis credeva di essere una cazzo di Alpha, più precisamente l'Alpha di Adrian, e in paio di occasioni, quando era stato lui ad andare a trovare il frocetto, aveva fatto un chiaro tentativo di eliminare la concorrenza attentando ai suoi gioielli.

Adrian gli sorrise.

“Se farai qualcosa a Bubastis, i tuoi capi dovranno trovare un altro sicario che faccia il lavoro sporco al posto loro”.

E non aveva nulla di Omega quel sorriso: era predatorio, minaccioso come solo un Alpha sarebbe dovuto risultare.

Ancora ebbe l'impulso di aggredirlo, rivoltarlo sullo stomaco e fotterlo ancora, e morderlo sul collo fino ad assaggiare il suo sangue in quell'unico marchio che non sarebbe mai svanito e lo avrebbe segnato davvero come sua proprietà. Ma non aveva mai cercato di instaurare un legame con la forza dopo quella volta con Sally e sapeva che, se solo ci avrebbe provato, Ozy con buona probabilità gli avrebbe fratturato qualcosa.

Per distrarsi trasse dal cassetto un secondo sigaro, portandolo alla bocca con un leggero sospiro di soddisfazione.

Una scopata, un sigaro e dei piani per il futuro, tanto per concludere alla grande una giornata.

Il frocetto poteva dire quello che voleva, ma lui aveva già in programma di fare irruzione a casa sua durante il suo prossimo calore, e allora chissà cosa sarebbe successo. Sorrise al pensiero di Ozy, rovente ed eccitato, che si strusciava nel letto in preda all'eccitazione, disperato per il suo cazzo, senza più alcuna parvenza di controllo, pronto a essere posseduto. _A essere suo_.

Con la coda dell'occhio percepì il suo sguardo corrucciato studiarlo, quasi il frocetto avesse intuito i suoi pensieri, ma non si girò, limitandosi ad accendere il sigaro mentre ampliava il proprio sorriso – e alla prima boccata di fumo Ozy ampliò la propria smorfia.

Sarebbe stato fottutamente divertente.


End file.
